Patients with diabetes mellitus (DM) and peripheral neuropathy are at high risk for lower extremity skin breakdown and subsequent amputation. Unnoticed, repeated bouts of excessive stresses on insensitive skin that occur during normal walking constitute a primary contributing factor to skin breakdown. Vertical and shear forces, temperature, and humidity all appear related to skin breakdown. Understanding and managing the relationship of these variables to skin breakdown is critical in reducing the incidence of skin breakdown and subsequent amputation in this high risk group. The primary purpose of this interdisciplinary research project is to develop new technologies to measure, record, analyze, and provide feedback regarding vertical and shear forces, temperature, and humidity on the planter foot inside the shoe during prolonged functional activities. Rather than challenge the patient with complex and potentially confusing arrays of tactile stimuli, specific instructions will be transmitted to the user by way of the modern LCD readout technology employed in beepers. Although the primary application of this research will be the prevention of skin breakdown and amputation in patients with diabetes, it might also have important implications for: 1) providing feedback to the elderly or the obese to increase activity; 2) testing various footwear or orthotic devices as they relate to temperature, humidity, and pressure modulation; and 3) providing sensory feedback for patients with spinal cord injury, or for applications in robotics.